HISTORY
General Overview Pre-History In the beginning there were only dragons. The world was hot and barren. There was little life. At some point in the very, very distant past, the Prometheans came to the world. They fought a great war against the dragons, who were eventually subdued. Once the world was theirs, they started terraforming it. In order to undertake such a massive task, they created the Old Ones. The Old Ones used their awesome powers to completely reshape the world. They made the world cooler first, so that it became more stable and more amenable to life. The dragons suffered greatly with this change. They were no longer capable of constant activity. The most powerful of them were forced to go into a deep slumber. This is why, to this day, dragons spend most of their time sleeping inside caves. The Old Ones also created life and reshaped the landmasses, giving the world its current outline. When all this work was done, they raised what was to become the Isle of Mists from the seas. There they created the Elves. They taught the elves their magic (or as much of it as the elves could learn), and gave them writing and culture. The Old Ones then slowly disappeared from the known world. Elven Age With the Old Ones gone, the elves developed and thrived. They initially paid very little attention to the continent. Sailing there in small groups, probing, looking for resources. At that time, the continent was incredibly hostile. Expansive areas of wildness, populated by animals and monsters (especially goblinoids). Time went by and the elves slowly started to settle into small colonies. Mostly extractive coastal towns and villages. More time went by and, when the Isle of Mists was already an old nation, their attention turned outwards. The small coastal settlements in the continent became huge colonies. It was at this time that the elves met the Mountain Dwarves and the Deep Dwarves. The initial contact was peaceful, if a little confusing. The two races soon established fond trading relations. Later on, during further scouting by the elven colonies, the humans were discovered. At that time they were little better than savages, and inhabited only the northern, frigid regions in the north of the continent. Therefore, the elves ignored them for the most part. This scouting also drew the attention of the orcs, who united under a single warlord, trying to crush the "invading" elves. This horde succeeded in overwhelming fringe settlements and taking more distant lands. As it advanced further into the elven colonies, it was met by a powerful army of united elves and dwarves. The war lasted for some time, but the orcish hordes eventually succumbed and dispersed. A long period of peace followed, broken only by skirmishes with small orc hordes. Great infighting in the Isle of Mists eventually forced some of the population from the colonies back to the metropolis. The continental colonies were thus greatly reduced in size. Just as the civil war was subsiding, a great diplomatic blunder by the elves caused a massive war between (what remained of) the colonies and the dwarves. Weakened by the civil war, the elves lost ground quickly. Most of the colonies were dismantled and most elves went back to the Isle. The dwarves gave the few remaining elves peace, and retreated back into their mountains. These elves survived as they could, and lost much of their culture and, eventually, their magical potency. Their descendants are the races now known as Wild Elves and Low Elves. Old Empire The Old Empire rose early in humanity's history. Originally, it was just a league of powerful city-states. As technology and magic advanced, however, it enabled the functioning of a more robust centralized government. As its military and economic might grew, so did its territory, since it had a very expantionist mentality. The Old Empire grew and grew, and soon became a massive nation. As always happens with such empires, it eventually turned inwards. timeline Specific Events: